Devilish wife
by Kouka-master of Kouan
Summary: Echizen Ryoma's life was ruined. In just one night he's lost so much, and when he thought it wouldn't get worse...she appears... ' Life is made of ups and downs. If that is enough for you then it's game and set, you lose. Here, I'll even give you the key of your damnation.' she whispered softly while extending the kitchen knife, and I could see her from the side, smirking at me.
1. prologue

Prologue

Tennis was my life. Ever since I've been able to walk by myself my father started to teach the basics, I tink that the very first thing I've hold in my hand was a racket and my first words were 'game and set' ...well, not like I can really go back that far in my memories, but long story short I've spent the most part of my life playing my passion. Between macthes and all the different _Grand Slam tounaments_ , winning trophy, doing interviews, training and traveling around the world, my life was full of adventure, thrilling, exciting...I couldn't fathom a better way of living. Being able to go around the world, changing your destination every month and season, from Japan (my birthplace) to Australia, Spain, France, London and pass by New York, where I've spent two years training with one of my father's friend who retired and is now coaching.

I was only fifteen years old when I had my first tournament, soon enough I decided to quit high school and focus on tennis, so I left Japan with my family to go to America and started my training.I quickly made a name in the professional and at twenty three years old I became the number one player. My life was amazing, and there was nothing I wanted more than to keep it the way it was. However, fate had decided something else for me.

Two years ago my career took a different turn and for the worst. It was supposed to be a simple party, not that unusual, it was something that we've done with some friends of mine since forever. We'd drink, flirt, talk about the time back in high school and eventually go home our separate ways. But not that night. That night, I was driving, Momoshiro (one of my upperclassmen and best friend) by my side on the passenger seat. We had too much to drink, we were making a fuss in the car, run a red light and before we knew it, before I could brake, the car coming from the other way crashed with mine. Before I knew it I woke up in a hospital bed, surrounded by my parents, friends and a doctor, with their gloomy and sorry faces. They broke me the horrible new, about how I killed one of my friend because of my recklessness, and then about my legs. Apparently, Momoshiro-senpai died right then and there, while I was taken to the emergency room in a real bad shape, maybe in a critical condition even, but I made it eventually, not without a price though. Two days later, the doctor told me that I'd be able to walk again with some rest and rehab for six month, but unfortunately I had to kiss tennis goodbye, since, my legs were now too fragile to bear my daily training and tournaments. When I heard the news I started to shake, panic. I yelled, asking them to leave me alone, to get lost, and then I broke into tears. In just one night, I lost two things precious to me, my best friend and what I love the most in my life, my passion, my reason to live.

After six months, I was discharged from the hospital and I started to isolate myself. Staying in my appartment, ignoring people's call even my own mother. Eventually she came herself to see how I was doing and lectured me for hours without me caring. She urged me to go out, hang out with my friends like I used to do, but I just let out a snort and replied : « yeah right, and kill someone else on the way or maybe ruin a little more my fucked up life ? », after that she never bothered me again. Nonetheless, I decided to take her advice and hang out alone, only at night. Wandering through the streets, going to some strip club then going back to my condo with a woman in my arms. That became my new routine : strip club, sex and I started drinking too, and I couldn't careless about my life since it was already over. It was worthless... This was my life now, and I wished that the people around me would just let me be, unfortunately, they had other plan.

'' What ?'' I asked my mother bewildered

She threw my tux on my bed and put her hands on her hips, frowning.

'' You heard me,'' she cut off smirking, '' wash up and change. You're going to a _miai*.''_

 _* arranged meeting that would eventually end up to mariage_


	2. Chapter 1: first encounter

Chapter 1

The room was filled with silence. A gloomy and heavy mood in the air, almost suffocating. The single noise we could actually hear was the annoying tic-toc of the clock hanging on the wall in front of me. I was sitting on my knees, my back straight, wearing the tux that my mother forced on me earlier this morning before dragging me here, in a five stars restaurant for a sudden _miai_. I didn't know what she was planning, but I had a really bad intuition about all this. My mom was sitting on my right, dressed in a straight, long sleeved cream dress which slightly show her shoulders. Her hair put in a high bun with some locks falling on her face, her lips were glossy, and she had a set of pearl-earings as well as a diamond necklace with leaf pattern. My dad on the other hand decided to wear his dark blue tux and a red tie. He was more relaxed than me or my mom and was even yawning with his curved back, a sight that made my vein popped out on my temple. He looked bored and annoyed which was stupid 'cause if anyone had to be annoyed or angry that person should have been me ! I was forced to come here, and for what ? A _miai !_ A freakin' damn _miai !_ Well I knew that it's still a current thing nowadays but come on ! Why would I let other people decide with who I would share my life ? Especially my parents- well more like my mom since my dad didn't seem to give a damn about all this mess- I bet it will be someone weird, some acquaintance of my mom since she was a little (too much) excited about all this.

I decided to break the silence and turn to my mother, asking her with what kind of person she was trying to marry me off and she arched an eyebrow before smirking.

'' Well well...aren't you a curious one dear ? '' she replied with a hint of amusement in her voice and I rolled my eyes when I heard her laugh, '' Well if you really want to know, ask your useless father there. Right Nanjiroh ? ''

I was surprised. So all this shit was that damn old man's fault ?! I turned my head to him and hit his shoulder. He winced.

'' What the hell brat ?! ''

'' This is your idea ?!'' I yelled, '' With who are you trying to marry me off huh ?!''

'' Chill Ryoma...it's someone really close to me. Actually, she was my coach back in high school before I started as a professional, her name was Sumire Ryuzaki and you can say that she's the woman who turned me into the man I am now.'' he stated proudly

'' Well this is a disaster then...I don't want to marry the person who turned you into a pathetic perverted old man- ouch ! That hurt damn it !'' I growled when he hit the to of my head

'' That was the purpose _seishounen,_ and I was talking about my career, tennis. ''

The word tennis froze me right away. It was probably stupid but just hearing it made me nervous and sad, it was like a bummer of a reminder that my career, my dream was really over now.

'' So, I'm not marrying your coach right ? '' I asked hesitantly

'' Of course not Ryoma ! '' my mother replied while laughing, '' we're here to meet her sole grand-daughter : Sakuno Ryuzaki.''

Sakuno Ryuzaki ? Strangely enough that name did ring a bell.

'' You must have heard of her Ryoma, she's pretty famous you know. She lived with her parents in Hong Kong and gratuated from Harvard at only twenty two, before taking over her family business. '' my mother explained with excitement, '' not only she's probably the youngest CEO woman ever but she's also smart. ''

'' A nerd...'' I muttered, '' Wait you're talking about the same coach Ryuzaki who apparently used to teach in my school ? '' I asked louder

Nanjiroh nodded. '' Yep. That was her. Unfortunately you didn't get the chance to meet her. Due to some illness she had to move to Hong Kong with her son, Sakuno's father, so they could keep an eye on her.'' He paused, his expression saddened. '' I've heard that she died when Sakuno had just finished high school, the poor girl, they used to be really close apparently.''

I see...She was a rich young genius who had a grandma-complex...great...

'' But what's with this sudden _miai_ crap ?!'' I questioned frowning, '' Her grand-daughter was one asking for this or is it just some kind of final wish ?''

'' Yeah...kinda.'' my father replied

Great... This is just gettin' better and better... Well, if it was her grand-mother's wish she'd probably agree to break it and I'll be out of this mess. Yeah, I'm sure that just like me she had found this idea preposterous and was certainly trying to find a way to avoid it. Well, fortunately for her I'm a real understanding guy and reasonnable too, she'll get her freedom in no time when I'll say no to all this crap just like her. I was snatched from my thoughts when my father gave me a friendly shove while winking at me with a huge grin on his idiot face.

'' I've also heard that she's really pretty you know...you lucky bastard...''

'' Have you ever seen her old man ?''

'' Nope. No idea how she looks.''

'' Then stop with your assumptions !'' I shouted angrily

'' Will you two shut the hell up !'' my mother screamed with a dark aura surrounding her. We gulped. Then, suddenly, we could hear some hurried footsteps coming from the corridor, getting closer, before the door of our private room was slammed open by a tall, large and imposing guy all dressed in black and wearing shades. An other one appeared beside him, thinnier and blond. They briefly glanced at each other before nodding make some space between them. After a few minutes, we heard some other footsteps, softer, calmer and more regular.

I was stunned. Up until now I thought that I knew what a beautiful woman looks like, and I've met plenty of them in my life, thanks to my job as a professional tennis player, even if it was in the past now. Long legs, a thin and firm body that I could entirely take in my arms. Luscious lips with a fruit flavor. An intoxicating and enchanting perfume, a clear skin without a single imperfection and as soft as silk. That was definition of a woman. Of a beautiful woman. But right now, with what was in front of me, that description was definitely inaccurate and the word was even insulting because the woman standing right there in front of me, straight and almost majestuous, was more than beautiful, she was dashing, breathtaking, splendid and brighter than the sun. Dressed in her black _furisode_ with some flower pattern at the end of it and on her sleeves, camelia maybe. The traditional yellow _obi_ tied around her slim waist. She was wearing a little make-up, just on her eyelashes. Her hazel eyes were a bit brighter than mine and smokey. Her lips were full and glossy. She had her long brown-reddish hair loosed , but a few locks were brought at the back of her head, held by a _Kanzashi*_ in the shape of a bouquet of white lilies. She turned to the two previous men.

'' Leave us.'' she ordered and they executed, leaving the four of us in the silent room. Her voice was soft but firm. Indisputable. She stepped forward, slowly, before kneeling down in front of us and bowing until her head reached her crossed-hand on the tatami, she was so gracious like she had rehearsed this a hundred time until perfection, and it was. She was flawless.

'' Greetings to the three of you, Echizen-san. I'm Sumire Ryuzaki's grand-daughter, Sakuno Ryuzaki, pleased to meet you.''

Just like me, my parents were astounded. She had the grace and the charisma that any respectfull adult should have. She had that powerful aura around her, bright, fascinating, the kind of aura that could draw people to you, no matter what you do or say. I heard my father cleared his throat before laughing nervously.

'' Well, it's a pleasure to meet you to Sakuno-chan...''

'' Nanjiroh !'' my mom cut him off, I sweat-dropped. '' My deepest aplogies for my husband's rude behaviour Ryuzaki-san..''

Sakuno Ryuzaki laughed a little.

'' It's fine really...I heard that Echizen-san was really close to my late grand-mother so it's alright, you can call me whatever you want to Echizen-san.''

'' Heard that Rinko ?! I can call her Sakuno-chan ! ''

'' Whatever...'' my mother replied, '' so, isn't there anyone else with you Sakuno-chan ?''

'' No unfortunately... my parents felt that it was unnecessary for them to come today.'' she replied with a sweet smile, '' which is better because this is a personal matter anyway, it doesn't really concer them. ''

'' Is that so ? '' Rinko exclaimed with astonishment, '' Even if it's about marrying off their daughter ?''

'' Well, I guess it's kinda true y'know...it was the old hag's wish after all...'' Nanjiroh said crossing his arms behind his head

'' You're part right Echizen-san, but I want to clear a possible misunderstanding beforehand.'' Sakuno said with her soft voice, '' this is something that I agreed with my beloved grand-mother while she was on her death bed, I've never been forced into this arranged mariage, I agreed with it on my own free will. '' she paused before smiling at me, '' So, I hope you'll take care of me from now on, Echizen Ryoma-san.''

I froze. I didn't know if I was the only one seeing it...probably, since it brief, short...just for a moment I felt like I had seen this woman send me an evil grin.


	3. Chapter 2: two faces

Chapter 2

A few minutes after Sakuno Ryuzaki's announcement someone came with our meal and of course my father was the first one to dig in. My mother scolded him, saying that he was acting really rude toward Sakuno and that he was humiliating her. While my parents were arguing, I was keeping my eyes on the woman sitting in front of me on the other side of the table. I was sure, it may has been short but she did send me an evil grin, and looking closely now, there was something odd about that woman, something mysterious, almost...dark. I was looking at her laughing at my parents behavior. It seemed so real, so true that I had a hard time believing that it was all an act, but then again, somewhere in my mind a little voice kept on telling me to be wary of her.

'' So I've heard that you took over your family businesses Sakuno-chan, that's terrific, your parents must be really proud of you !'' my mom said with a huge smile while the other woman took a sip of her tea. '' And you're still so young, you must have a lot of pressure on you...'' she continued with a worried expression

'' True. Being a CEO at my age is pretty tiring sometimes, and it can be hard especially for a woman who works surrounded mostly by men. It's a given that not all of them really like the fact of having me as their superior and boss. You know... for their ego.'' she replied, '' still, I do love my job and I'm still learning more every single day, with different people, but I appreciate your concern Echizen-san.'' she smiled warmly.

'' Please, call me Rinko.'' my mother responded with the same smile

'' Rinko-san then,'' she complied, '' but enough about me, I would like to learn more about my soon-to-be husband.'' Sakuno Ryuzaki turned to me with the same dazzling and warm smile that she had given to my mom.

'' That's right _seishounen_ so far we were the only one doing the talking, you're the one who's going to marry that charming young maiden y'know ?! Show some interest brat !'' My old man grunted, '' Sorry Sakuno-chan, he's always been the reserved-type of guy !''

'' And you the shameless and perverted type...'' I mumbled

'' What was that ?!'' he yelled, standing on one leg

'' Well well, aren't you both the cheerful and energetic type...I'm really looking forward to be a part of this family.'' Sakuno laughed

'' And we welcome you Sakuno-chan.'' my mom exclaimed, joining her hands. That's it.

'' I don't.''

Those words froze the entire room and my mother turned slowly her head to me, arching an eyebrow with a lost expression. My father just frowned and coach Ryuzaki's grand-daughter kept her smile, which slightly annoyed me.

'' I beg your pardon ?'' she said, a grin still plastered on her gorgeous face

'' You heard me. I'm not marrying you, so call this crap off.'' I repeated darkly

'' Ryoma...dear, what are you doing ?'' my mom asked nervously

'' I'm not doing this mom...I'm not going to marry that chick. I don't give a damn about her stupid promise with the old man's coach, I'm out of here.'' I answered while standing up.

'' Ryoma I swear if you don't sit down now I-''

'' Echizen Ryoma-san.''

The three of us turned to her, and I had to admit that for a moment, the firmness of her voice made my resolve flutter a bit , but I tried to keep my cool and glared at her while she kept on smiling. Then, she stood up and headed to the entrance door. She stopped halfway and turned to me.

'' The garden of this place is a traditional Japanese-style one, it's really breath-taking and refreshing, would you like to take a walk with me ?'' she asked softly

I was stunned. Did she just ask me to hang out with her after I coldly rejected her marriage proposal ? Was this chick nuts ? Was she actually an idiot ? Or maybe a masochist ? Well, whatever she was, hell will freeze over before I'll agree to marry her.

'' I'm not going any-humpf'' I was cut off by my dad when he put an arm around my neck, almost choking me.

'' Why not ! That's a great idea right _seishounen_?! You two can enjoy some time alone and get to know each other a little more.'' He bent a little, his mouth close to my ear, '' Don't screw this up brat.'' he whispered before giving a hard tap to my back

I sighed but complied in the end, following her meekly like a puppy. She was walking in front of me, her footsteps as soft and regular as ever. The few people that we've met in the corridor bowed in front of us, and some men even took glances at her, something that I could understand since I knew all too well the effect that she had on people, even thought that I've just met her.

We finally reached the garden, and just like she said, it was indeed beautiful. A bridge had been built up above the ponds and even from where we were standing, the water was clear enough so we could see the carps, those "living flowers" that brought a flash of colour to the shallow waters. Sculptured in stone, lanterns stood majestically yet contrasting with the natural components of the garden. Water lilies were floating on the surface and "the flower of Buddha" weren't blooming yet unlike the _sakura_ trees, announcing the arrival of spring. Some of the pine trees surrounding the pond had an airy silhouette with widespread branches, others were dense and compact while another one leaned over as if it was battered by the wind. The _momiji_ were brought outdoors, the sight of the serviceberry was charming with it's masses of white flowers and we could hear the relaxing sound of the _shishi-odoshi_ not far from where we were standing. She took a step forward and I followed her. We walked along the little gravel road which led to the bridge she crossed, gracefully passing her fingers over the wooden railing. A gentle wind rose, making her long brown hair fly and a few cherry petals to loose. She ran a hand through her brown hair, the other one still on the railing, her back turned towards me. I swallowed. I hated to admit it but she was truly an incredible and beautiful woman, especially right now, dressed like that, with the place fitting her perfectly.

'' You really do not like me Echizen Ryoma-san.'' she said before turning to me with the same smile, '' Am I wrong ?''

I stayed quiet, processing what she had just asked before answering bluntly.

''I do not wish to marry you, that's all. ''

'' Wish ?'' she arched an eyebrow before laughing loudly. I shivered. That laugh was different, it was lifeless, with no hint of real humor or whatsoever. She calmed down and sighed deeply.

'' Because you thought I've _wished_ for this ?'' she asked with a smile, '' You are so funny. And so naive''

Suddenly, I couldn't recognize her anymore. Gone was the cheerful and dazzling smile, instead she had that evil grin from earlier, making me realize that it really wasn't my imagination. Gone was the warm aura that draw people to her. She was still beautiful of course, but right now, her beauty was more terrifying than anything. It was dark and mysterious, in a scary way. Her big and smokey hazel eyes were half-lidded and empty, yet I had the feeling that they could see through me and that they were making fun of me. I took a step back, her grin grew wider.

'' Something wrong? '' she asked with a deep slow voice

'' No.'' I lied. I was trying my best to keep my cool but her intense stare was making things harder for me.

'' I'll tell you what... _I_ do not like you. ''

My eyes widened while she approached. With each step she took forward I stepped backward.

'' Your father was right. This is something my grand-mother asked me to do, but she gave me the choice. I wanted to grant her final wish, which was for me to one day settle down and have my own family, just like her.'' she paused and smirked, crossing her arms.

'' Why me?'' I was able to mutter, '' why now?''

She chuckled before pointing a finger on my chest.

'' Don't think for one second that you were my choice, I'd rather marry my pet dog than you, or even drink an entire bottle of acid. But, you're the man my late grand-mother chose for me so... honestly I still wonder why though...'' she sighed before turning her back at me again, her hands joined. '' I knew that we'd eventually be wedded, but I didn't come to you right away, I wanted to wait for the best moment. And, what could be more perfect than this...'' she slightly turn her head a mysterious spark in her hazel eyes

'' I don't understand...'' she chuckled and brushed a loose lock off her shoulder

'' I bet you don't...men are so slow...what a shame...'' she replied, '' believe it or not, I'm a really proud woman with a gigantic ego, which means that I really hate to be overshadowed by people, whoever it is...and in this case, you.''

'' I'm overshadowing you? '' I arched an eyebrow and smirked, '' well I'm flattered but still, I don't follow you.''

'' My work is really tiring, I barely have the time to pamper myself...''

''Hardly,'' I smirked, '' You look great.'' she smiled and chuckled.

'' Why thank you...Well anyway, with my work and also the media surrounding me every single day my life is a bit messy.''

'' Sucks to be you then. Still I don't see how me marrying you would change anything.''

'' Think about it. One of the youngest millionaire/ CEO woman of Japan married to the number one tennis player of the world? I'll never see the end of the gossips, interviews and paparazzi stalking me, it-''

'' Then why ?'' I cut off slightly annoyed by her beating around the bush

'' Things are different now. I can handle being a famous CEO and the wife of a retired tennis player.''

I froze. What did she just say? I frowned, glaring at her.

'' What are you trying to imply?'' I asked coldly

'' Too subtle? '' she laughed. '' I'll make it easy for you to understand then...since your career as a tennis player is obviously over now, when we'll get married people will only think of you as the legendary Echizen Ryoma who retired after years of tournaments and whatever...but with time, you'll be forgotten and known as Sakuno Ryuzaki's husband...nothing else. It's a win-win, you won't overshadow me and put more pressure than I already have in my life, plus you can enjoy your retirement being lazy on our couch.''

Before I could control myself, I pull her hand and forced her to turn to me. Her eyes widened and her mouth was slightly open, like she was about to say something but stopped mid-way while seeing my face. I didn't know what kind of expression I had right now but one thing for sure, it wasn't admiration, joy or sadness, no. It was pure anger, boiling in my body and threatening to explode in any minute like a steaming tea-pot. She looked me in the eyes before sighing.

'' Let go.'' she ordered but I tightened my grip instead. '' fool.''

'' Am I ? aren't you the deranged woman who wants to marry me? Who's crazy now?!''

'' Still you.'' she answered rolling her eyes in annoyance, '' Let go already you freak.''

I throw her hand abruptly and she lost her balance for a moment before glaring at me and straightening her _furisode._

'' What do you mean a win-win?! You find an opportunity in this? Does the pain and loss of others makes you that much happy?'' I yelled fighting her glare

'' Oh boo-ho, poor baby...'' she mocked, '' You can't fool around with your racket anymore nor sweat from head to toe, big deal.''

I could feel my vein popped. Was she kidding me? She was talking about my career like it was shit, like everything I've done up until now was meaningless! How dare she...just because that woman was some kind of genius it didn't mean that she could trash-talk about all I've been doing in my life, about my dream, which has already been shattered enough.

'' Look here...I'm not marrying a whore like you who just says whatever comes from her mouth without any consideration of other people's feelings. '' I tightened my fists. '' Take back what you just said.''

'' Are you sure you want to play this game Echizen Ryoma? Because I, too, can play...'' she smiled darkly, '' and this game doesn't need rules, everything can be accepted. Even the worse.''

'' What are you trying to say? '' I questioned

'' I told you, I'm a really proud woman with a gigantic ego, and I never take no for an answer.'' she put a hand on her hip, '' Your parents were kind of excited about this, especially your mother...It'd be a pity to break her heart now, don't you think?''

'' She'll get over it.''

'' Probably...but, will she be able to bear the pressure of reporters harassing her, after hearing the new that her son – which should I remind, suddenly disappeared from the tennis court without saying a word – gave the cold shoulder to the famous CEO Sakuno Ryuzaki at an official _miai?''_ I frowned. '' think about those gossip the people of your neighborhood would start, about how her son's career ended and yet he still had the guts to refuse such an appealing proposal so rudely...hum...she'd never want to show her face again right? ''

'' Are you threatening me?'' I asked

'' I don't know how you see it, and frankly I don't care...All I'm doing is getting what I want, and I told you, no need for rules in this game, everything is allowed, even the worse.''

'' You'll be harassed by reporters too...you're bluffing...'' I mumbled crossing my arms on my chest. '' Maybe'' the woman responded. She put on a neutral face and came closer, too close. I could smell her sweet perfume when she tip-toed since I was two-head taller than her.

'' But can you really take the risk?'' she whispered in my ears

She put her arms around my neck and grinned.

'' They're sneaking. So? Your answer? '' she arched one perfect eyebrow.

I took a glance behind me, and she was right, my parents were sneaking. My father had that perverted face like usual and my mom was staring at us, her glowing with happiness and...hope? I sighed before turning my attention back to the woman in front of me. I gripped hard on her waist making her winced a little. I smirked.

'' There you have it. _Wifey._ ''

NA: hey there ! I hope you liked it, their relationship his getting tense don't you think? Well, I you liked it I'd like to hear your opinion so REVIEWS please! see you again next chapter

'' Flower of Buddha'' is commonly the lotus which bloom in summer not spring here.

The shishi -odoshi are those fountain made of bamboo that are usually used to scare birds by the japanese, and personally I do find the sound relaxing.

Momiji = maple tree

the furisode is a kind of kimono


	4. Chapter 3: announcement

Chapter 3

I looked up, staring at the white clouds and the blue sky, sighing. How did I end up in this mess ? The time when I used to train and have matches on this tennis court seemed so far away now, long gone, and yet... I just couldn't let go. I've worked so hard, fought different opponents, enjoyed those moments when I'd found someone as strong or even stronger than me. The feeling of hitting so many tennis balls, the sweat rolling down my forehead, the anxiety that the silence on the tennis court brought me each time I was about to serve, and of course the thrill and the joy I got every single time I won. It was amazing. It had been my life, and now it was over. Now, I couldn't even run for too long or too far, I had to give more rest to my body and stop the hardcore training. Now the only thrill I could get was from drinking until I was drunk enough to have sex with a woman that I'd be sure to forget the face the morning after. And from now on, I'd share my worthless and miserable life with a woman who got on my nerves since day one.

I could still remember that day, a week ago, how she manipulated me, or should I say threatened me, by implying that she wouldn't hesitate for even one second to make our _miai_ public and create an all scandal about it, which would have been fine by me ( I was used to deal with reporters) but not for my family, and making it hard for them in any way was the last thing I wanted. So I complied. Grudgingly, but I did. When we sealed our deal and came back to my parents I told them that we'd give it a try ( well, even it was a marriage ) and my mother just burst into tears, holding me (choking me?) saying that she was sure I'd find happiness with Ryuzaki and that I'd be able to move on with my life...well, I highly doubted that. I felt like she was more the trigger of my damnation than anything else. Since we were kind of engaged now, she and my mom spent the rest of the lunch discussing about a date for the wedding, the place for the reception, which flowers would be part of her bouquet and other stuff like that. They also talked about the fact that she'd be living with me from now on, something that I had to object.

'' Why would she live with me?! We're not even married yet!'' I said slightly angry

'' Well you'll be wedded anyway, so sooner or later what's the big deal?'' my mom answered innocently

'' Then later.'' I stated,'' and why my apartment? She's a CEO right? I bet she lives in a mansion or something, why am I not the one moving in?''

'' I'd rather not...'' she sighed, '' and I do not live in a mansion...well, not anymore.''

'' But you did.'' I smirked

'' Yes but _I'm_ not the kind of person to dwell in the past.'' she replied emphasizing on the 'I'. I frowned.

'' Whatever...'', I grumbled, '' just be sure not to invade my place.''

'' I'll keep that in mind.'' she stood up and bowed before my parents, '' well then, I guess we'll call it a day. I'll be moving in soon, next week probably.'' she turned to me with that smile that I knew now was definitely fake, '' I'll see you then Echizen Ryoma-san.''

'' Oh come on Sakuno, you can call him by his first name now, right sweetie?'' my mom said cheerfully

'' Yeah, you can even give him sweet nickname like _hubby ! ''_ Nanjiroh smirked mischievously

'' Shut up you perverted old man...''

Ryuzaki laughed. I glared at her and her grin widened.

'' Alright, I'll take my leave now,'' she headed to the door which was kept open by her two intimidating bodyguards but stopped midway. '' oh, I almost forgot. I would like Ryoma-san to give an interview. ''

I arched an eyebrow. Why should I do that? Surely she got my silent question and smiled.

'' I'd like you to make an official announcement about your retirement, you know, before our wedding, so we won't have to deal with some eventual mess. It's supposed to be the best day of _our_ life after all, wouldn't want reporters and scandals to ruin everything right? '' she explained, '' And I'm sure your fan would be relieved and delighted to see your face again.''

'' What-Hey wait..!''

She had disappeared before I could/was even able finish my sentence. Damn it! Why the hell was I in this mess? What did I do to the heavens ?! I crushed the _ponta_ in my hand before throwing it in the trash can next to me. Remembering that day annoyed me, just like the one she suddenly arrived at my apartment, standing in front of my door with an extraordinary amount of luggage and a man in his fifties, dressed in the formal attire that only butlers wore with a silver crest on the right side of his jacket where the letter 'R' was engraved.

'' Finally...I stood here for at least one hour, where have you been wandering?'' she asked frowning.

'' I was on an errand, '' I answered bluntly glaring at her, '' What the hell are you doing in front of my door anyway?''

She ignored my question and glanced at the plastic bag I carried. Following her eyes I quickly hide it behind me and she chuckled before crossing her arms on her chest.

'' Errand huh?'' she come closer, startling me before snatching the plastic bag. I grunted and tried to take it back but she ran next to her butler. '' So what do we have here...'' She took a look inside then made a disgusted face before facing me again, staring at me like I was the most pitiful man she has ever seen. I blushed and turned my head to the side. How embarrassing...

'' Oh...you miserable pitiful freak...you call this an errand...'' she muttered softly

'' What is it to you anyway?!'' I yelled even more embarrassed.

'' Naveen, could you get rid of this later please?'' she demanded her butler who bowed before taking the bag she was handing him

'' Yes _oujou-sama._ ''

'' What the hell?!'' I shrieked '' what gives you the right to do that?! ''

'' Don't worry, if you want to have a drink that much I brought some fine wine and high quality alcohol with me, '' she sighed, '' but if you'd rather drink crap like these at least buy them when I'm not around or hide them well, the sight of it disgust me, so the packs of condom and...those blue pills.''

'' What are you, nine? Just call them via-''

'' Whatever.'' she cut off blushing a bit. '' well now, will you open the door?''

'' What are you doing here?'' I asked beyond pissed

'' What do you think? I'm moving in.'' she pointed at her luggage, '' Can't you see?''

'' I thought that you wouldn't invade my house...''

She shook her head.

'' I said that I'd keep it in mind, not that I'd comply. If we're going to share our lives and stick together then I want to feel at home. But do not worry, it's not like I'm going to redecorate, at least not the shared places like the living room or the kitchen, just my bedroom.''

I arched a brow.

'' We won't be sleeping together?'' her eyes widened then she grinned.

'' Were you hoping we would?'' I cleared my throat.

''Of course not...'' I frowned, '' actually, it's better this way since I'm rarely alone at night.'' I smirked but weirdly enough she didn't react, at least not like I expected her to. She just shrugged.

'' Sure, I thought so. You know in spite of everything I'm still considerate.'' she winked at me

I froze. Was she serious? I just basically told her that I would be with other women, and that we would certainly not have tea or chat in my bedroom...she knew and yet, she seemed fine with it. I frowned.

'' Hey.''

She turned around.

'' Why are you doing this? I mean, it's nice and all to uphold your grand-mother's last wish but...''

'' But?'' she cut off waiting for me to continue

'' But, wouldn't it be better to marry someone you...who actually loves you?'' I corrected at the last moment, '' I mean, girls tend to wish for that right? ''

She gave me a neutral look before looking at the ceiling, deep in though.

'' I don't know really...to be honest, I've never once considered having my own family, less marriage...but, my grand-mother was my everything, and I'd do anything for her. Even this.''

I didn't reply. She laughed.

'' It's not like I'm sacrificing anything you know...I'm neither happy nor unhappy about this...I didn't wish for this but I'm fine with it. That may seem weird for you and others, but it's pretty normal for me. ''

I frowned.

'' And about what girls are used to wish...well, I have no idea. I'm just not like them.''

'' You're a weirdo...'' I said chuckling

'' I'd prefer the word different or even special but...as you wish...'' she smirked, '' so, will you open now?''

After that, she started to unpack her belongings, and I was kind of relieved that she meant it when she told me that she wouldn't change the shared-spaces, and actually, she was pretty fine with the way things were. I had the typical bachelor's apartment but it was tidy and clean. My furniture were pretty normal, a black leather couch, a Persian gray carpet and a glass table at the center, a flat screen TV with a home cinema. There was also a bay window with long cream colored curtains on each side, which gave a stunning view of the skyscrapers of Tokyo and the sunset on the horizon, flooding the city with an explosion of warm colors. The kitchen was directly opened to the living room and fully equipped, even if I rarely used it, unless it was to heat up soup, or prepare coffee or even just take a can of _ponta_ out of the fridge. She seemed to like her bedroom, which was until now a mere guest room downstairs while my own room was on the second floor with my own bathroom, and she was delighted about not having to share hers. With the help of her butler she managed to finish unpacking in only one hour and a half. It was late and I thought that she would have liked to eat something so I decided to order pizza but she snatched my phone before I could even dial the number and pointed at her butler.

'' I'm not eating that so late at night...Naveen will make something diet and light.''

I couldn't really complain since the meal that night was pretty great...and also weird, but in a good way, I guess. I was used to eat alone, from morning until night time, even before my accident. Being a professional tennis player, I didn't really take my time to eat or even prepare something, cooking. I couldn't remember when was the last time I actually enjoyed a meal with someone, not even my family, and let's not talk about my state after the accident. Sure, she wasn't the best company ever but, it felt nice anyway, and watching her eat too. She was so gracious and flawless even while eating her meat and salad, sitting straight with her butler standing next to her. After the silent meal I offered to do the dishes but 'Naveen' already started to clean the table, while she was wiping her mouth before excusing herself to go to her bathroom, leaving me with the fifty years old man.

'' She isn't really talkative is she?'' I asked when I heard her close her door

'' Really? Well I thought that she was pretty talkative today.'' he answered softly while heading to the kitchen sink. I followed him.

'' Is that so? How come?'' I took a bottle of water out of the fridge. He turned to me and smiled.

'' Well, she is usually alone at home and at work you know...And she's not the kind of person to talk for nothing.''

'' But what about her parents?'' I asked leaning on the island that separate the kitchen to the living.

'' Well her father is on business trip most of the time, he hardly come home and when he does they just exchange a few words and greetings.'' He explained while washing a plate

'' Are they on bad terms?'' I arched an eyebrow. He stopped to look at me then smiled.

'' They do no bicker.''

That was no answer...or hardly...but I didn't want to pry, even if I became kind of curious about Ryuzaki's life. I yawned and thanked Naveen-san for the meal before wishing him a good-night.

'' Young master?''

I was slightly startled when he called me like that, but faced him anyway.

'' Yes?''

'' She might be hard to deal with sometime but...please, do take care of her.''

My eyes widened. The old man in front of me smiled warmly before bowing, and seeing like that gave me no other choice but to comply.

'' I will.''

What was I thinking, lying to an old person like that?! Like hell I could take care of her, I barely could take care of myself! Plus, all this marriage crap was an act! Nothing was true and that old man knew it! I mean, it was an arranged marriage, we weren't in love, we couldn't even get along, and yet she agreed with this and for what? A stupid promise she made to a dead person! And no matter how you look at it, this was wrong! What her grand-mother wanted for her was to settle down and have a family but certainly not with a man she wouldn't like! She got it all wrong, and now I was a victim too! I ended up unwillingly in this mess!

I sighed and hold my head. I really didn't know what to do with that girl, with my life. I thought that after my accident I would keep on living no matter how hard it would be and how I would live it but...now, she was a part of it and she was a real pain in the butt. Being considerate, I even stopped bringing women at home knowing she would be there, even if I was sure she wouldn't mind which, strangely enough, annoyed me.

'' _Seishounen.''_

I turned to look behind me. My dad was standing there, his hands in his pocket with a bored look.

'' They're here. You're ready?''

I nodded before standing up from the bench and heading toward him. He put a hand on my head and messed with my hair.

'' Cheer up brat.''

I didn't say a thing and kept on walking in the corridor that led to the locker room. While reminiscing the last few days ever since Sakuno Ryuzaki came to my life I almost forgot the reason why I came here today. Was I ready? Of course not...I still couldn't accept the fact that my career was over and yet they're asking me to prepare myself to announce it? Who were they kidding?! With each step I made I felt my resolve waver, this was the last time, the last step I'd make here. This was my final match, my goodbye to my old life, no matter how much I didn't want this. I didn't want to stop playing tennis, I didn't want to go home and do nothing, no training, no travels or tournaments, and most of all, I didn't want to marry a woman I didn't even love...I hated this but...I couldn't make it hard for my family any longer...I didn't want them to worry, not anymore...and if this was the solution then...

I was watching it. From the moment he entered the room filled with reporters who kept on taking pictures of him, drowning him in the flashlight of their camera, until his exit after announcing his official retirement from the tennis court and _Grand chelem._ He has been stoic the all time, answering with short and precise responses, and I had to admit that he did look appealing with that serious face of his. His dark wavy locks, slightly tanned skin, nicely chiseled chest and wide shoulders fitting perfectly in his black tux, and white shirt a bit unbuttoned, leaving a tantalizing view on his neck. I smirked, that man was fine...really not bad on the eyes. I crossed my legs keeping my eyes on my computer's screen. I knew he hated this, and I enjoyed seeing him so frustrated and yet not showing it in front of the camera. He explained slowly what had happened to him during those last two years, about the accident and his legs. Of course he didn't mentioned his depression something that I learned from his parents before our _miai_ and confirmed the day I saw him with those bottle of tequila and vodka. I sighed...really, what was my grand-mother thinking? What was so great about that man? Sure he got the looks but his personality sucked as hell... well, as long as I'm respecting her wish I guess everything is fine.

I laughed at his embarrassed and annoyed face when a reporter asked him if he was really engaged. Well, I just wanted to tease him and hired that man to ask him that single question, I would have never thought that it would cause such a ruckus.

'' Oh well, I guess it's fine.''

'' My lady, was it really fine to announce your engagement at the same time?'' Naveen asked from the little window that separated the driver side from the back inside the limo. I closed the computer placed on my laps.

'' Probably not...at least not until the wedding and a bit later after that...'' I smirked, '' but, I really enjoyed teasing him...''

'' You do _like_ him, don't you?'' I arched an eyebrow before looking outside

'' I do not _dislike_ him completely.'' I answered.

Naveen smiled then close the single way of connection between us, living me alone inside my luxurious limo waiting for my soon-to-husband that would come any minute now, so we could go home together. I had to admit that living with him wasn't that bad, not at all actually. Waking up in the morning with his greeting and messy-bed-hair, his gorgeous face and smirk while he answer my teasing, really it wasn't all that bad, and even if this marriage was fake and all, at least we would work together to make it bearable, by becoming pal, or something close to that.

I startled a bit when I heard the limo's door open and Ryoma-san enter with a frown before glaring at me. I grinned before arching an eyebrow.

'' Something wrong?'' I asked innocently

'' Was that your doing?'' He hissed coldly

'' I have no idea what you're talking about...'' I responded while taking the newspaper on the side of my door and feigning to read it.

'' How the hell would that reporter know about us getting married then?!''

'' How should I know?''

'' You promised you wouldn't tell!''

'' I never promised anything. That was only to threat you if you were to refuse this marriage,'' I paused. '' And did you honestly think that we could get engaged without them founding out? If so then, you're really naive.''

'' Then, from the beginning I didn't have a choice?!''

'' Well, if you want to put it that way then..yes, pretty much.''

'' Screw you.'' he hissed darkly

The sight of him being so angry was entertaining but I also knew that my plan of making this a friendly relationship was now ruined. Oh well, It can't be helped I guess, it was more enjoyable when we try to piss each other off, while the teasing would be for a little break from time to time.

 _I do not dislike him completely..._ yes, those words fitted perfectly our relationship. I didn't hate him - proof was the fact that his mother would go shopping without hearing the neighborhood old hags gossiping about her failed and neglected ex-tennis player son, which was thanks to me who dragged him to make his retirement official before our wedding, and that meant less mess and no scandals. But, I didn't like him that much either. I had to bear with him, appreciating his presence sometime, just like he had to tolerate me. I smiled at him. He frowned.

'' Happy now?!''

'' I'm not unhappy.'' I whispered softly while he chuckled before cursing for the umpteenth time.


	5. Chapter 4: raising desires

Chapter 4

I cursed. They were everywhere and I couldn't even think about getting out of my apartment since reporters were surrounding it, each and every exit possible, I was stuck, and who was to blame? That woman of course! My life had been perfect, then that accident happened and as one thing led to another I ended up engaged with that sicko. This mess was her fault. Not only she asked me to make an official announcement about my retirement, but now, I somehow ended up declaring that we were engaged. Which sucks because now reporters have been literally harassing me, trying to get a private interview or something like that to nudge me into talking about my engagement with Ryuzaki. I was beyond pissed, especially when remembering the explanation she had given me that day in her limo.

'' It's fine isn't it? '' she sighed, '' like this you kill two birds with one stone , they know about your retirement and our engagement, we won't have to deal with them twice.''

'' Still! Now-''

'' You should really be grateful you know,'' she paused looking outside, '' You talked about your legs but not about your depression...people knows how much you loved tennis, if after that announcement you suddenly disappear again like you did these last two years they'd start assuming that you actually didn't move on with your life and accept your condition.'' she turned to me and smirked, '' At least now they'll think that you're just getting married, they may even believe that your legs aren't the only reason for you to retire, that you've just fallen in love and wanted to settle down. Less questions, less annoyances.''

I frowned.

'' What? Were you trying to be...nice?'' she chuckled.

'' Do not get your hopes ups. I mostly did that for myself, I wanted to get it over with. Don't misunderstand.''

The rest of the ride was silent. She kept on looking the scenery outside and I sometimes took glances at her until we reached my apartment. She immediately went to bed saying that she wasn't hungry, leaving me and my cup of instant noddles alone in the kitchen. I had to admit that I felt a little sad and lonely. Sure this all engagement and wedding crap still annoyed me, she still get on my nerves, and I still hate her guts but...well, I didn't completely dislike her presence in my house. It was kind of pleasant actually, comforting. I've been used to come back home without anyone greeting me ever since I've become a professional, and despite the fact that hers were most of the time followed by some teasing or sarcastic comments, they were great to hear anyway.

Time passed and it has almost been two months now since she moved in. Our relationship didn't really change in any way, we kept on teasing each other, nagging from time to time, and of course arguing about the most insignificant and tiniest things. We would sometime go out for dinner at a restaurant she would pick or at my parents. I've asked her once if it wouldn't be good to have dinner or even lunch with hers, but she had answered with a straight "no" and I never mentioned it again. That aside, I became even more curious about her now, she was so secretive about her family, and Naveen- who, with time, became a great friend and confident- wouldn't always tell me what I wanted to know. All I knew was that her father was a workaholic, most of the time on business trip and not really talkative with his daughter. She lived a wealthy life, was silver-spoon fed everything since birth and was a smarty-pants hot CEO. Compared to her, I wasn't that special. Sure, I had the looks, I was a professional tennis player, at least, in the past, but my parents weren't that rich nor famous. The only reason why she was with me was her grandmother and the promise she made to her. Up until now I still couldn't understand why...why me? And asking Ryuzaki was meaningless, since she would always answer with a snort or a" Like I would know...", then we would start arguing for the umpteenth time before slamming the door at each other faces. I couldn't handle her, she was impossible, stubborn and insensitive. And yet, we were going to get married in three months from now.

I sighed, letting myself fall on my leather couch. Marriage huh...I would have never thought that someday I'd tie the knot, especially with a woman like Ryuzaki. She was far from being the ideal woman, at least her personality was. But then again, I never fathomed marriage before. My work and scheduled couldn't really allow it and it wasn't something I wanted in the first place. Marriage, children, family planning...none of that was me. And even if it was, surely I would never choose her to do it.

I heard the door being unlocked and straightened up to see my soon-to- be wife. She was wearing a non-sleeved white blouse, a black straight skirt stopping at the middle of her legs and black high heels. Her long brownish and silky hair was tied in a high pony-tail, she took a look at her wrist watch and sighed.

'' Long day?'' I asked and she finally noticed me. She nodded slightly before putting off her shoes.

'' I had lunch with an important business partner from America, and paperwork like always...'' she put on her indoor shoes before heading to the fridge, '' And you? Slacking off as always I guess...''

I frowned. Really? Now?

'' Damn it...if you're going to stay and do nothing at home at least when you go shopping buy something else than _ponta_.'' she complained before glaring at me

'' Excuse me? It's my fridge, I can buy anything I want.'' I stood up responding to her glare

'' We're going to get married smarty-pants, which means what is yours is also mine, get use to it already.''

'' Whatever...'' I breathed deeply, not wanting to fight so late, '' where's Naveen?''

'' He's already left. '' she opened a bottle of water, '' you two seems pretty close now.''

'' Well, he's a more agreeable and nice person to be with than you so...yeah, what did you expect?'' I smirked. She snorted. '' And he's making my breakfast lunch and dinner, if he had been a woman he'd perfect for me.''

'' That is quite disturbing and...creepy. ''

She untied her pony-tail and ran her fingers in her silky brown hair. I blushed a little looking at her. What the hell...

'' Are you trying to seduce me?'' I teased arching an eyebrow

She stopped what she was doing then smirked before getting close to me. I swallowed staring at her, doing my best to keep my face straight and neutral when she placed her palm on my chest. She tiptoed and put her face a few inches from my face. I could feel her warm breath, her irresistible scent, of flowers and sunny day in spring, her eyes were glittering...mysterious, endearing...

'' Depend,'' she asked with a husky voice '' are you seduced?''

I gulped. Was this woman for real?! Of course I was! Who wouldn't ? She was magnificent, stunning and sexy, of course she would turn me on! Right now, I wanted nothing more than grab her and lead her upstairs. I just wanted to touch every single part of her soft creamy skin, cover her with hot and lustful kisses, hear her happy and pleasured sighs while I'll make her come again, and again, and again...endlessly...but, I was a proud man with a gigantic ego too. I grabbed her wrist and pushed her away.

'' Not even a bit.''

'' Is that so...'' she grinned, and when I thought she would back off, she leaned into the crook of my neck and put her soft lips on my skin, making me shiver in delight. I couldn't help myself from groaning. She continued with her tantalizing ministrations, putting butterfly kisses down my neck, then my throat. Her hands started to roam on my chest, and so did mine, exploring her thin and firm body against mine, God...she was great...

'' Damn...'' I cursed before slightly lifting her up and sitting her on the dinning table. I heard her chuckle but I quickly muffled it into a kiss. She gasped and tried to push me away but I hold her wrist tightly. I forced her to open her mouth with my tongue, she groaned and fought back but eventually surrendered and responded. I pushed my body into hers, her chest on mine, it was warm, arousing and I didn't care where, I just wanted to make love to her, and now. My hold on her wrist loosened and she took that opportunity to push me away, breathing heavily.

I looked at her, startled and frustrated. She was blushing and trying to recover her breath.

'' What the hell Ryuzaki...''

'' You are a liar...'' she smirked, '' you're definitely seduced.''

'' Of course I am.'' I answered bluntly. Her eyes widened, '' Who wouldn't?''

'' Aren't you honest...'' she laughed, '' It's not even funny.''

'' It's not. You're leaving me hanging.'' I said huskily while getting close to her again. She put her palms on my chest, stopping me.

'' Ryoma...''

I froze. Did she just...?

'' No honorifics? '' I grinned but stopped when she looked at me with a strange look in her eyes. They looked sorry,regretful and...confused? Weird enough, that disturbed me.

'' I'm sorry. I may have taken it too far... My apologies.'' she placed one hand on my cheek and kissed the other one before getting off the table and heading to her room, leaving me. I ran a hand on my face and my hair before sitting back on the couch. What just happened ?

'' Sakuno.'' I muttered blushing lightly


	6. Chapter 5: of wedding and awkwardness 1

Chapter 5

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, adjusting my black bow-tie one last time. This is it. In exactly two hours from now, I'll be wedded to a woman that I didn't even love. A woman whom yes was indeed beautiful, smart, and on top of that rich, but also a woman I didn't choose. She'd been living with me for a few months now, our relationship didn't make any progress, we couldn't even consider ourselves friends, we still argue of course, but it had been more frequent these days. It may start with something really stupid but eventually it'd always turn into a different level of fight and I'd end up slamming the front door at her face or the other way around. Lately she'd get easily mad and keep herself closed in her room, she'd go out only for dinner and leave pretty early for work so she wouldn't run into me in the morning, and it had been like that during these last months ever since that day. I wasn't stupid, I knew what was troubling her, and honestly, I , myself, still think about that day too. About what happened between us back then, the kiss, the intense mood of the slightly intimate exchange we had had. I'd wanted to talk about it with her but she'd always avoid me or change the subject or even create another fight, so I let it slide.

I buttoned my tuxedo jacket, ran my fingers through my hair before sighing deeply. I needed a drink and right now. I walked towards the round glass table next the wooden wardrobe and helped myself to a glass of _Bourbon_ , drinking it down in one, and the strong taste made me shiver.

'' I think you should stay sober for your wedding kid.''

I grunted, facing my father who was leaning on the door frame, smirking at me.

'' I needed it.'' I said before filling another glass and offering it to my father. He shook his head and I shrugged, more for me.

'' You do realize it's not that bad right ? ''

'' Don't joke old man.'' I muttered before turning my back to him

I saw him move toward me through the mirror and when he was close enough he patted my head like he used to do when I was a kid, messing my hair.

'' Your life is not over _seishounen_ , it's just getting started y'know.'' he gave me an unusual warm smile, '' and you get to share it with an amazing woman.''

'' Be real Dad...sure, she's not bad on the eye but that doesn't mean she's amazing.'' I turned to him and made a face, '' You haven't lived with her.''

'' I had bad times too with your mom kid, it's like that for every couple.''

'' The _Spanish Inquisition_ was a bad time...this is hell.'' I grumbled

'' Stop complaining would you ?! '' my old man hit the back of my head, '' you should be happy, I sneaked a peek at the bridal private room, and man...you're a lucky bastard!''

'' Why is that ?''

He smirked and almost choked me in his arms.

'' You'll see for yourself !'' he walked away, waving a hand, '' when I'll be walking her down the aisle !''

I arched a brow.

'' You're the one doing it ? What about her father ? ''

'' Apparently, he's still on a business trip.'' he explained while frowning, '' really, even with is only daughter getting married...what a jerk.''

'' That is no way to talk about someone who'll soon be part of your family don't you think ?''

'' Tch..bite me.''

My father left me alone again. Lucky huh...well, I guess that I wasn't the most miserable man on Earth, after all, I'll be marrying a famous CEO who happened to be a gorgeous strong-willed woman and it wasn't that bad really, but...well, even if I've never planned to get married, I might would have wanted to tie the knot with someone I'd truly love and who'd love me back, which was definitely not the case of Ryuzaki. She wasn't one to believe in love, and she had made that perfectly clear at the Eve of our wedding.

I'd been sitting on my-our- couch watching an old police movie in the living room when she had decided to join me, dressed in her purple nightgown and robe, wearing her pink slippers with her hair tied in a messy bun.

'' Hey.'' she said. I nodded.

'' Tomorrow is the big day...hope you're ready.''

'' To seal my deal with the devil ? '' I joked, '' so-so.''

I heard her chuckle before clearing her throat.

'' Look,'' she started, '' I need to make something clear.'' I looked at her, waiting for what she had to say. She had a serious look on her face, frowning with her arms crossed on her chest. I arched an eyebrow waiting for her to continue. '' Remember, this is a contract.''

'' Like every marriage.'' I stated

'' But, ours will be slightly different.'' She added, '' all those crappy vows won't be necessary.''

'' Crappy vows ?''

'' You know...the all « in sickness and health, in wealth and poverty until death do us apart thing », we won't need those. '' she explained, '' like the promise to stay faithful too. That doesn't concern us.''

'' What do you mean ?'' I asked and she rolled her eyes

'' I mean, even if you decide to hook up with some strippers after our wedding, I won't mind, you don't have to stay faithful to me in this marriage.''

My eyes widened and I frowned.

'' Are you serious ?'' she nodded.

'' We're not bound by love or anything, this is just to fulfill my late grand-mother's last wish, I'm respecting it, what you do doesn't concern me, as long as you answer « I do » in front of the priest we're good. ''

She had said that so casually, bluntly, and I'd been pretty surprised by her announcement. She had confessed that if I decided to sleep with other women she wouldn't mind about it since all of this was faked anyway. Strangely enough, I hadn't been that happy, delighted or even relieved to hear those words, I'd been more...vexed, somehow or more like confused. That woman...what did she think marriage was exactly? I had understand the fact that there wouldn't be any kind of love involved, and I had been fine with that , but not being faithful despite being married, that was something else.

'' Ain't it great? '' she smirked, '' we'll be joined but you're free to do whatever you want to do, same for me, it's a win-win.''

A win-win huh...Weird...this all deal wasn't that enjoyable... I put the glass on the glass table and at the same moment someone knocked on the door.

'' Echizen-san, it's time for you to enter and join the guests.''

I nodded and thanked the woman who organized our wedding. We or rather she and my mom decided to have the wedding and the reception at the _Togenkyo Hotel_ which apparently had a breath-taking and spacious garden. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time before walking toward the door.

'' Are you certain about this?''

I stared at my best friend through the mirror while the hairdresser was finishing my _french bun_ by putting a flower-shaped ornament at the side . Tomoka was sitting in the comfy chair behind me, she was wearing a pale lilac bell-shaped dress, her skirt was reaching her knees and showing her long crossed legs. She was fair-skinned with brown wavy hair, slightly lighter than mine, tied with a scrunchie, she was wearing a slight make -up and pink lipstick. Apparently her feet were killing her so she changed into a pair of ballerina, which was more comfortable than her silver peep-toe heels, at least until the ceremony. Sensing where this conversation was going I asked the hairdresser to leave us alone and waited for her to close the door before talking.

'' About what? The wedding? or...the guy? ''

'' Both.'' She answered, '' I mean, you barely know him, you don't even know if he's a dog-lover or a cat-...''

'' Cat-lover. He has an Himalayan cat. He calls him Karupin.'' she made a face. '' what? ''

'' Nothing. Just...a guy who had no girlfriend and yet has a cat, I find it sad somehow.''

'' Oh come on...but, more importantly, '' I stood up and faced her. '' what do you think?''

She looked at me from head to toe and put a hand on her mouth. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

'' You're freaking beautiful, I hate you.'' she smiled at me before getting closer. '' But, is this really what your grand-mother wanted for you?'' she asked and I sighed turning my face toward the mirror

'' She wanted me to settle down. Have a family.'' I replied

'' With someone you love.''

'' Then I'd never settle down since I don't love anybody.'' I could see her grunt and face palm. I chuckled. '' Come on, it's not that bad. He's not that bad, I mean...have you seen him?''

She blushed slightly and cleared her throat. I smirked. Oh yeah..She has seen him alright...

'' Well, duh...I mean, he was a well-known tennis player after all, plus that interview. Yeah, he's hot, I must give you that.'' she admitted, '' must be great in bed huh?''

'' I don't know, probably.'' I fixed my matte red lipstick, she let out a gasp. I arched a brow.

'' You're telling me that you've lived with that hottie for months now and yet, you didn't have sex with him?''

'' Why would I? '' She frowned.

'' Now it's my turn to ask. Have you seen him?''

'' Yeah he's handsome and I'm slightly attracted to him, physically I mean. But not to the extent of having sex.''

'' Okay...girl, are you by any chance into women? 'cause I can set you up with a...''

'' No I'm fine, I'm definitely into men, '' I cut off, '' Now, why don't you help me with my veil? I need to get married.''

'' Fine!''

I laughed a little before heading to the other mirror, a full-length one, I looked at myself. I had chosen a soft mermaid shaped wedding dress, which was designed to perfectly fit each and every curves of my body. It was an off-shoulder neckline, showing my creamy skin, with long laces sleeves, and I decided not wear a necklace but just pearl-earring. Tomoka was fixing the long train of my veil, fitting my wedding dress on the floor, with embroidered flowers pattern on it. My brown hair was perfect, without a single locks loosened on my face. The make-up put on my eyes made them seem bigger. I was beautiful, indeed. Any woman who'd look at herself on her wedding day would probably cry right now, but I wasn't. This should be the best day of my life but I didn't think much about it, for me it was a normal day, even if I was wearing this dress. I slightly lifted my skirt and put on the white pair of pump heels, we could hear the music coming from the garden of the hotel that we've booked for this day, and I recognized the tone of _the flower duet's second part_ as much as voices.

'' Alright! There, you're ready.''

I turned to my friend and smiled. She took the bouquet and handed it over. She was the one who made it, since she was florist I thought it'd be a great idea, and it was actually. She had chosen a vintage bouquet, with white and pale pink roses, it was just beautiful.

'' I need to leave you now and follow the other girls before your entrance. You're stunning. Your mom would be proud of you. '' she smiled warmly before hugging me, '' as much as your grandma.''

'' Thanks Tomo.''

She let go of me and got out, leaving me alone in the room. When Tomoka mentioned my late mother I almost cried, but I tried to keep my cool, not wanting to ruin my make-up. I walked toward the window and looked outside. I could see many people and most of them -if not all of them- were some business partners, employees, friends from high school, and the few cousins and aunt that I have. I didn't know if Echizen-san had invited his friends, I heard from his mother that it had been a while since the last time he had talked to them so I really doubt that any of them would be present today. I found that sad, really. He could invite people, his friends, and yet he didn't. My case was different, I had to invite those people, for appearances and to keep a good relationship with my business partner, how rude it would be to not invite them, what would they think of me!

I heard a knock on the door.

'' Yes? ''

My future father-in-law appeared in front of me and smiled.

'' You look stunning Sakuno-chan, my son's so lucky!''

'' Thank you Echizen-san.''

'' No, no...call me Nanjiroh, we'll soon be part of the same family you know! You can even call me Father!''

'' Nanjiroh-san then. '' I smiled

'' Aren't you stubborn...'' he sighed, '' alright, shall we? My son is waiting.'' he said while he offered me his arm and I reached out, before encircling his arm with mine, still holding my bouquet with my other hand.

'' Thank you.''

'' For what?''

'' For walking me down the aisle, in my father's stead.''

'' Don't sweat it dear, for me, you're already my daughter.''

My eyes widened. He smirked and opened the door, I let him drag me out of the room, and for the first time today, I felt joy and excitement.

'' Are you sure you want me to be your witness _chibisuke?_ ''

I rolled my eyes and turned to my idiotic half-brother.

'' How many time are you going to ask that Ryoga?''

'' Well, you could have asked someone else you know! I wanted to see your wife's curves more closely.''

'' You mean her butt?''

'' That too.'' I hit the back of his head. '' the hell! Why would you do that?!''

'' She's going to be your sister-in-law soon, now is not the right time to talk about incest.''

'' Who did?! I was just saying that she has a nice botty!''

I twitched a little.

'' _Mada mada dane.''_

I looked at my wrist-watch and sighed. Five minutes left. In five minutes I was going to marry Ryuzaki. Only five minutes. I felt nervous somehow, kind of excited too, and I didn't know why, maybe because I wanted to see her...I mean, her in a wedding dress, since, well, the old man did tell me that she was kinda hot in it...I was curious that's all, nothing more nothing less. I looked at the crowd. Every guest were starting to sit down on their chairs, place on each side of the aisle where lied a long white carpet and a flower bed of roses. I was waiting under the flower arc, Ryoga by my side as my witness, my hands crossed, I was tensed, restless, and I breathed deeply when I heard the music starting. Following the slow tone of _Pachelbel's Canon_ the four bridesmaids appeared with their wicker basket, dropping flowers as they walked down the stairs until they reached the small platform and I recognized the main bridesmaids who was -if remember correctly – my soon-to- be wife's best friend from middle school. She took a glance at me and blushed slightly before turning her face. I smirked. Suddenly, I heard voices and people standing up, a "Oh my God!" escaped from the crowd, it was only when I heard my brother whisper a " Damn, lucky bastard" that I decided to turn my head, and I froze. There she was. Standing at the top of the stone stairs, arm in arm with my father, dressed in the most magnificent wedding gown ever. Her brown hair tied in a bun, her long veil following her smooth and slow movement, crawling on the floor. Her fair skin, slightly showing up on her shoulders level, her face, her beautiful hazel eyes which seemed bigger than usual, her luscious red lips, and her amazing perfume when she arrived by my side. I never took my eyes off her, so did the the people present, they were astounded, just like me, by that woman's beauty and gulped. Was I really marrying her? She let go of my father's arm and he kissed her forehead before letting her join me. I immediately reached out the hand she was offering me, her touch smooth and warm. She smiled (smirked) at me, standing straight as the priest asked the guest to sit down.

'' Welcome everyone. We are all gathered on this marvelous day to share in the joy of Echizen Ryoma and Ryuzaki Sakuno, at this high moment in their lives.'' He started, '' Today their relationship changes. All of us know it will grow, and become stronger and better. '' I felt like laughing but contained myself. '' Indeed this day is a day of hope. A day in which these two people will demonstrate their commitment, devotion, and mutual respect, as well as their faith and love in one another.'' she clearly chuckled a bit. '' You who are gathered here as witnesses are called to continue your support and encouragement as they unite in marriage.''

I took a quick glance at the crowd, I could see my mom crying already, and my father kept on smiling, or more like grinning. I focused on the priest's speech again.

''We all know marriage is more than two people repeating vows. It certainly is more than a piece of paper. There is an art to any creative activity, such as marriage. Part of the art of marriage is finding room for the things of the spirit. So, to you two I say, continue in your search for the good and the beautiful in this life. Part of the art of marriage is being flexible. So in your marriage cultivate flexibility, patience, understanding and a sense of humor. Mostly, develop the capacity to forgive and heal your differences day by day. Always remember that love will prevail. Love will be the miracle always inviting you to learn, to blossom, to expand your horizons. This ceremony today is the most serious covenant made before all of us as witnesses. From your new marriage relationship can come the nurture and strength you two need to face the world. Only from this moment on you will face the world together in a new way. Today a new family is born and our world will be the better for its birth. For this we all celebrate.''

I was barely listening to him, too focused on the woman standing beside me. Her skin seemed so soft, and well, actually it was. I've already touched it at least once in my life - handshake aside- that day when I had kissed her on my dining table. How smooth and tender her lips had been on my neck and how I had breathed in her scent, her delicious scent, with her hands roaming on my chest, the heat of body against mine...oh God, remembering those kind of thing now, was I nuts?

Suddenly, I she turned to face me, I arched a brow and she frowned. I only did the same when I heard the priest clear his throat.

'' Like I said...Echizen Ryoma, you have chosen Ryuzaki Sakuno to be your wife. Do you promise to love her and respect her? To be honest with her, always? To stand by her through whatever may come? '' I looked at the priest before focusing on her.

'' I promise.'' I answered

Her stare never wavered, so did mine.

'' And you, Ryuzaki Sakuno, you have chosen Echizen Ryoma to be your husband. Do you promise to love and respect him? To be honest with him, always? To stand by him through what ever may come?'' she took a deep breath before answering.

'' I promise.''

'' Do both of you promise to make the necessary adjustments in your personal lives in order that you may live in a harmonious relationship together?''

'' We do.'' we said in unison.

We continue to stare at each other. It was almost over. Just a little more and I would officially share my existence with her. My entire life. She'd be my wife and I would be her husband. She would be...mine, forever... Strange enough, the that thought made me smile. It was now the moment to exchange our vows and I repeated after the priest, her hands into mine.

'' I, Echizen Ryoma, choose you, Ryuzaki Sakuno, in the presence of God and before our family and friends, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, to love and to cherish, and...'' I paused for a moment, remembering what she had told me the day before. '' to be faithful to you alone, until death do us apart.'' I continued. The priest nodded and smiled warmly at me before turning to Ryuzaki, asking her the same thing as me and making her repeat after him.

'' I Ryuzaki Sakuno, choose you, Echizen Ryoma, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, to love and to cherish, and to be faithful to you alone, until death do us apart.'' she repeated bluntly without hesitation. For the people around us it may had seem beautiful but the truth was different, for her those vows were just mere words with no real meaning, thus, it was easy for her to utter them.

The priest demanded the rings and asked us to repeat after him again.

'' I give you this ring, that you may wear it, as a symbol of the vows we have made this day. I pledge you my love and respect, my laughter and my tears. With all that I am, I honor you. '' I said, passing the silver band on her left ring finger.

'' I give you this ring, that you may wear it as a symbol of the vows we have made this day. I pledge you my love and respect, my laughter and my tears, With all that I am, I honor you.'' she did the same as me.

'' We have heard your promise to share your lives in marriage. We recognize and respect the covenant of marriage you have made here this day before God and each one of us as witnesses. Therefore in the honesty and sincerity of what you have said and done here today it is my honor and delight to declare you henceforth to be husband and wife.'' He declared, '' You may kiss the bride.''

I froze. She frowned. I didn't budge, not even a little. Kiss? Well, it was a given that newlyweds were supposed to seal their engagement and marriage with a that but, now? With her? There was a heavy silence as I took a glance at the crowd, they were waiting. I swallowed. It was too late now...why was I hesitating now? I turned to my " wife" , grabbed her neck and draw her to me before pressing my lips on hers. Pieces of what happened between us came back to me. The taste of her lips and her mouth. It was chaste at first. Hasty and sudden, but slowly I let myself enjoy this contact. I nibbled her bottom lips, deepening our kiss, she wrapped her arms around my neck and her sweet perfume came to my nostrils, I breathed heavily against her mouth, encircling her thin waist with my own arms. A sudden cough made us stop, and we separated from one another, blushing. I looked at her and she looked back before smirking and showing off her silver band.

'' 'til death do us apart Hon'.'' I heard her whisper

She grinned. I sighed. Death hun...hum, more like, " 'til one of us kill the other" I'd say.


	7. Chapter 6 of wedding and awkwardness 2

Chapter 6

'' Congratulations Ryuzaki-san, that was a wonderful wedding ceremony !''

She smiled at the old man in front of her while I was staying quietly by her side.

'' Thank you Richard, and thank you for attending.'' He shook his head and took Ryuzaki's hand before kissing it.

'' It was my pleasure...although, I'm slightly disappointed about the fact that from now on, such a delightful woman won't be available anymore.''

At that I twitched and felt a bit annoyed, but I kept my cool.

'' Richard...what a crazy man you are.'' she touched his cheek, giving him a genuine smile, '' now, if you would excuse us, we have to greet and thanks the other guests. Please, do enjoy our wedding reception. ''

She bowed and I reluctantly did the same, it was only when the _senior_ was out of my sight that I cursed, she rose a brow.

'' Available? What... was he planning to make a move on you?'' I asked grinding my teeth

'' That man makes a move on everything that wears skirts and pantyhose, '' she explained with a bored look, '' he's in the real-estate and already on his fourth wife, and they're all at least fifteen years younger than him.''

'' No kidding...'' she nodded. '' but well, he made a mistake back there...'' she turned to me with a questioned look and I lifted up her chin.

'' He called you Ryuzaki...'' I whispered, her face a few inches from mine, '' Mrs. Echizen.''

She didn't budge and kept her bored look before slapping my hand and crossing her arms on her chest.

'' Well, I was planning on keeping my last name'' she confessed, '' or urging you to change yours. But then I thought about your pride and decided to accept my fate, and your name.''

I grumbled while she smirked. I can't believe this woman and her witty mouth, always trying to have the final say no matter what! I looked at her, roaming around gracefully in her dress between our guests, greeting them...was this real? Was I really married to her now? I still couldn't believe it though...I followed her, dragging my feet with a bored look, this was tiring. We've been going from one guest to another for a moment now and I couldn't help noticing that most of them were her business partners and shareholders, but I couldn't see any of her parent. I thought about asking her about them but then I remembered from my past experiences with her that talking about her parents was pretty...risky. She would always be annoyed and try to avoid the conversation by creating a fight. I found her exhausting. She was moody, fickle, cranky, mean and a bit sadistic, but even so, I felt more curious about her, especially when she was so secretive.

A sudden arm circling around my neck and almost choking me pulled me from my thoughts.

'' Hey _Chibisuke_!'' My brother shouted , '' so, how does it feel to be a married man?''

'' After only two hours? Actually, better than you holding me. '' I answered bitterly while removing his arm, '' Back off!''

'' So mean...'' , he muttered, '' you shouldn't be so cranky you know...that would be bad for you, especially during your honeymoon...''

I froze. What did he say...?

'' My what? ''

'' Honeymoon.'' he repeated and I stared at him with my gaping mouth, '' why do you look so surprise?''

'' N-no...I-I am... I mean...excuse me.'' I stuttered before waving my hand and almost running to Ryu- my wife who was busy talking to a couple. Clearing my throat, I greeted the people in front of me with a nod before poking her shoulder, she turned to me with a questioned look. I leaned toward her ear.

'' What the hell is this crap about a honeymoon?!'' I whispered

'' What do you mean?'' she asked with a rising brow

'' We didn't talk about that!''

'' I thought it was obvious...'' she sighed, '' but I guess I overestimated your brains functions. ''

'' You little..''

Throat clearing caught our attention back to the couple in front of us. The man was likely to be on his forties while the woman standing by his side seemed to have the same age as Ryu- hum- my wife...darn, it was weird! The man was wearing a blue navy tuxedo and he had an unshaven grizzled beard which fitted his features and square-jaw. The woman was dressed in a burgundy empire dress with long sleeves and a V-neckline, her curly brown hair was brought to one of her shoulders, her lips were full and brown...hum, not my favorite color for a lipstick but well...still good anyway.

'' Are you two already having an argument?'' she asked with her soft voice and a small grin

" My wife" shook her head and grabbed my arm.

'' No, of course not, '' she objected, '' he was just talking about how much he was looking forward to our honeymoon!''

'' What- Ouch!'' I whined in pain when she pinched discreetly my forearm

'' Right Honey?'' she lifted her head up to me and kissed my cheek

'' Hn...yeah.'' I muttered

'' Oh really?'' the woman in front of us exclaimed enthusiastically, '' where are you planning to go?''

'' Well'' she skimmed my torso, '' I want to make him a surprise.'' she gave me a mischievous grin.

I frowned and her grin widened. She taped my cheek and winked at me. Oh God...I had a really bad feeling about this...

'' A private island?'' he repeated while I was flipping through a magazine with a bored look, '' you mean...yours?''

'' My dad's, actually. '' I corrected, '' got a problem?''

'' Not really...'' Ryoma-san grumbled, burrowing deeper into his seat ( Echizen being kinda inaccurate now that it was also my name ), '' So, where exactly is that island?''

I closed my magazine and put it in the compartment on the side, before crossing my legs, smoothing my black silken strapless jumpsuit and looking him in the eye.

'' You'll know eventually.'' I poked his nose, '' where did that sudden curiosity come from?''

He blushed slightly and turned his head toward the window.

'' Just asking, no big deal...''

'' Is that so?'' I breathed, '' well, would you mind waking me up when we'll be landing?'' I put my headphones on and started a movie, not letting him the time to answer, but I could see him roll his eyes. I smirked.

Our wedding reception ended earlier than I had expected but we somehow made it, not without complications though, especially when we had to dance together or the time we had to make up a story about how we first met. Sure, people knew we were engaged back then but they didn't know that we first met at a _miai,_ so, we had to create a fake story, which hadn't been easy, mostly because of him contradicting everything that I said.

I closed my eyes, listening to Chopin's _Nocturnes,_ my favorite. I loved them since they reminded me of my mother and how she used to play them whenever I wanted to listen to her. Her music was soothing and calm, just like her. She had always been a great mom, a loving, selfless and devoted wife, unfortunately, the people around her had taken her for granted, and eventually she had vanished, just like how ashes are carried away by the wind. And I ended up alone. Just like at my wedding.

I turned to the side and looked at my "husband". He was busy staring outside, not paying attention to me. I envied him. Really. He had so many great things in his life. He had parents that loved him more than anything and even a sibling. His mother was kind and cheerful, his father was a bit perverted and loud but he was compassionate and concerned about the well-being of his loved ones. He had friends and most of them came to see him, to congratulate him, and he knew all of them, while on the other hand my guests were mere business partners and nothing more. He was so lucky and I resented him for being so stoic and nonchalant about it. I resented him for putting them through so many hardships on the aftermath of his accident, during his depression. It pissed me off that he had gotten depressed in the first place, that was so selfish of him, especially when he was surrounded by some many great people. I hated the fact that he was still a coward, running away from his own happiness while other people yearned for it every single day, longing. I resented him for being so stupid and ungrateful.

Our plane landed at Fa'a'ā International Airport at 1 P.M, and when the man beside me finally discovered our destination, his eyes widened. I smirked. We were pretty far from Japan, in the Southern Pacific Ocean.

'' Tahiti?!'' he shouted while we were welcomed by flower-necklace, '' Seriously?''

'' Is there a problem?'' I retorted, dragging my luggage, '' But we're just passing by. We'll look around and have dinner.''

He followed me with his own belongings. Done with the paperwork and other formalities I looked for the exit door and breathed the fresh air outside.

'' So...what are we going to do now?'' My husband joined me and looked at our surrounding

'' Like I said. Tourism. '' I walked down the stairs and headed to the black _mercedes_ parked in front of us. When we came closer, the chauffeur got out of the car and bowed, wearing his formal uniform and white gloves, the Ryuzaki's silver crest on his chest.

'' Greetings Mistress. Master. Congratulations on your wedding.'' he said

'' Thank you Raven'' I answered with a smile, '' It has been a while.''

'' Indeed my Lady.'' he smiled back and opened the doors.

We got in, leaving our luggage to Raven before driving away from the Airport. We were five kilometer away from Papeete, the Capital of French Polynesia, the economic center and main destination of tourists.

'' Another personal butler?'' I heard the man sitting next to me ask. I shrugged and looked at our driver who was focused on the road.

'' Yes, kinda. I used to come here with my family on vacation when I was little. Raven's father used to work for us, but he retired ten years ago, since then, his son has taken his place. ''

'' Which explain why he's so young.''

'' He's five years older than us. We used to play together as kids, it's kinda weird to have him work for me now.'' I smirked bitterly, '' But, well...guess that's life.''

'' Thirty five huh...''

I turned to my "husband" and arched a brow.

'' Anything else?''

'' Yeah...would you tell me now? Where we're going to stay?''

I sighed and burrowed myself in my comfy seat.

'' Our Island is located between _Moorea_ and _Maiao_. It will take us one hour by ferry so until then we're going to enjoy Tahiti a little.'' I explained with a bored look

'' So, is there a hotel or something back there?''

'' Just a small cottage. ''

He groaned and mumbled something like " rich people are sick". I chuckled and patted his head, messing with his hair.

'' What a surprise...the high and mighty Echizen Ryoma who has won several tournaments is impressed by something like this?'' I teased, '' You never went on vacation or what?''

He pouted and removed my hand.

'' Of course not! I was a tennis player! ''

'' Yeah so? Were tennis players restricted by a vacation-ban?''

He shook his head and turned to the window.

'' I didn't need vacation...I just wanted to play tennis and focus on my championship. ''

'' Is that so'', I breathed deeply, '' Dear Lord, your life was glum. ''

I rolled my eyes when he shrugged, not bothering to answer back. Yep...He was selfish, ungrateful, stupid **and** boring.

This was something new for me. True I had seen many different countries during my career but I hadn't really cared about sightseeing or visiting, never. I had always been training, and my interest were on having matches and winning, nothing else. I had never taken my time to enjoy a different country, until today. It was a breath of fresh air really, just walking around with no care for anything. We had cocktails and a late lunch, before visiting the water gardens of _Vaipahi_ , enjoying the view on the water lilies and lotus flowers. We also made it in time for a safari in jeep around _Papeete_ , and getting to enjoy the wilderness and the beauty that Mother Nature had to offer was so wonderful. This place was incredible, the wonder that it has yet to show me was thrilling, exciting. I couldn't get enough of those turquoise-blue water, those amazing and breathtaking waterfalls I saw in _Arue_ , the scent of salt and sun in the air knowing that we weren't far from the beach. It was different but it was good. Really good, and I couldn't help thinking that maybe this wasn't the first time that I've been surrounded by so many great things...It had just been me who didn't pay attention to anything except tennis.

I smiled sadly. Was my favorite game, and reason of living, actually blinding me? It was a given that when you're too focused on something you'd end up forgetting important details, but was that my case?

'' Hey! ''

I turned to the owner of the voice that had screamed my name. It was a group of three young women, probably college students. The one in the middle, a blond one, was pointing at me with her gaping mouth while her friends were startled by her attitude.

'' You...you..are...'' she stuttered, '' Oh my God! I can't believe it! Echizen Ryoma!''

'' Sara? You know him?'' the one on her left asked

'' I f I know him?!'' she shouted with enthusiasm, '' he is THE Echizen Ryoma! The famous tennis player, one of Japan's pride! He has won all the _Grand Chelem_ and been considered the sexiest man alive by people magazines two years in a row! '' She left her seat to sit next to me, and I couldn't help eyeing the other woman on my left. She didn't budge.

'' I'm a big fan! I was so devastated to hear that you were going to retire after two years of disappearance!''

'' Hum, well...I had my reasons...I explained it.''

'' I even heard rumors about you getting married! Reporters, I swear...they would make up any story just to-''

'' Actually, '' I cut her off, '' That is true. I really did get married.'' she gasped.

'' What?! '' the woman yelped with a disappointed look, '' That wasn't a mere gossip?''

I suddenly took the left hand of the woman sitting by my side and intertwined our fingers, showing the silver bands on our mutual ring finger.

'' My wife. Echizen Sakuno.'' I declared while kissing her hand

The other woman's eyes widened and she looked at Sakuno, speechless. Said name gave her a smile and I knew it was a fake one.

'' Well...you...she looks stunning...congratulation, I guess.''

'' Thank you. And thanks for supporting my husband!'' her smile widened. I sweat - dropped.

'' I guess you're...you're on your honeymoon then...'' she said hesitantly, it sounded more like a question than a statement, like she was waiting for me to object.

'' That's right...just the two of us.'' I confirmed. The poor girl nodded then excused herself to join her friends. I sighed and let go of Ryu- Sakuno's hand.

'' Charming...will it be like this every time we'll meet one of your fan?'' I turned to my "wife"

'' She didn't know...no big deal, I guess.'' I answered. She scoffed at my answer, turning her face, and I rose a brow. '' What? Are you...jealous?''

She turned to me with a frown, her mouth twitching nervously and her palm under her chin. After a few moment she gave me a mischievous grin.

'' Haha...you do have a sense of humor after all, keep that up...'' she patted my head as if I was a seven years old.

The day ended fast and before I knew it we were at the docks, heading to her private island with her personal yacht. Raven, the young and ( it was hard to admit it) handsome auburn butler, was loading our luggage into the boat. The sunset gave an explosion of warm colors to the horizon and was reflecting on the surface of the clear water. A sweet breeze came to us, caressing my face gently and giving me a wonderful sensation. I joined my "wife" on board and sat next to her. It became cold and she had decided to put on her leather jacket and a wool scarf. When Raven started the engine and left the dock, I enjoyed the scenery, the sunset and the arrival of the night, slow and soothing. The woman by my side only looked at the horizon without really paying attention to it, she had watery-eyes, maybe because of the cold wind which was amplified by the speed of the small boat, she clutched her jacket and adjusted her scarf but her hands were still trembling. I frowned and came closer. She rose a brow.

'' What?''

'' You're trembling. '' I answered, '' I thought you needed warmth.''

'' Well well, aren't you a clever one...'' she retorted bitterly with a smirk. I sighed and brought her closer to me, wrapping her slender body within my arms. '' wait..what are you-''

'' Just shut up for once!''

I could hear my heart beat faster than usual. The feel of her body so close to mine was weird but also pleasant. Trying my best to give her warmth, I rubbed her shoulder and after several minutes I could hear her slow breathing, as I looked down I saw her sleeping face with her mouth slightly opened and the blush on her nose and cheeks, probably the result of the cold wind. Her fair skin was glowing and seemed so soft that I couldn't help brushing her temple with my thumb, the smell of her perfume reached my nostrils, sweet and intoxicating, in a good way, very good one. I sniffed her silky hair, such a delicious scent, of sun and flowers, and without thinking I put a kiss on her forehead, she groaned in her sleep and I smirked before sighing. What was I doing? Why was I acting so sweet and kind to her? True she was kinda cute and more lovable when she was asleep but...She moved a little and clutched my sweatshirt with her hand, burying her face a bit more against my chest, and I could hear my heart race inside my rib cage. This was hard...really.

I needed to calm myself and decided to look at the sky. The night finally came and it was a starry one.

'' Master! Mistress! We're almost there.'' I heard Raven say

I looked ahead and I could see lights from afar. After a ten minutes, we arrived at the single dock of the island and Raven stopped the engine. I looked around me with a gaping mouth. It was huge! I would have thought that it was a deserted island if it wasn't for the single cottage in front of us. I could hear cicadas and the sound of waves, the salty smell of the ocean coming to my nose and the feel of the sand under my shoes as I walked on the beach with my sleeping " wife" in my arms were slightly enjoyable.

'' Is she still asleep?'' I turned to the butler who was carrying our belongings then nodded.

'' Funny thing...seeing her like this reminded me of the old days.'' he laughed a little, '' you know, she used to fall asleep in her mother's arms too, just like now.''

'' Her mother?''

'' Yes...a wonderful woman, too bad she ended up like that.''

'' What do you mean?'' I arched a brow, '' She...passed away?''

'' Ah no! She-''

'' Raven.''

At the sound of her voice I looked down, she was awake and glaring at the older man. Said one cleared his throat and bowed before apologizing. I heard her sigh.

'' Put me down.'' she ordered with a stern voice.

'' Can't you ask in a kinder way?'' I grumbled with annoyance

'' Fine...would you mind putting me, the hell, down?'' she repeated with a mischievous grin

My mouth twitched and I smiled back, begrudgingly, at her.

'' Fine.'' at that, I obeyed her command and let her fall on the sand, butt first. She whined in pain and I looked down on her with a smirk. '' Happy?''

'' You little...''

I didn't let her finish and walked toward the cottage. The place was more humble than I thought. The path was made of wooden plank and led to the patio where were arranged a set of wicker outdoor furniture, with white cushions. I opened the sliding glass doors and glanced inside. The place was immaculate, with modern aluminum furniture and bright colors. The living room consisted of a white corner sofa where black and white cushions were placed. In the center, a grey carpet and a glass table, placed in front of a flat screen. On the left, a dining table for six people was placed near the open kitchen which was already fully equipped, with the state-of-the-art appliances and a central marbled kitchen island. I noticed the glass door leading to the back of the cottage and also the outdoor swimming pool.

'' So what do you think?'' I heard behind me.

'' It's...hum, well...great, I guess.''

'' My Lady?'' we both turned to Raven, '' everything is set as you wished, should I take my leave now?''

'' Oh yes. Thank you Raven.'' she smiled, '' is our scheduled done too?''

'' Yes madam.''

'' Then you can leave.''

Raven excused himself and left us alone. She sighed and untied her hair before running her fingers through her brown strands. I looked at her, dumbfound, and when she noticed my stare, I blushed and looked away.

'' What?''

'' Nothing.''

She shrugged and walked past me, her scent floating in the air, heading to the fridge.

'' Great, the fridge is full! There is even _ponta_ if you want.'' she smirked at me, '' I'm going to take a shower first, so...make yourself at home.''

She walked toward the corridor but I grabbed her arm and turned her toward me. She rose a perfect brow.

'' What?''

'' What...what about...hum...the bed?'' she frowned.'' where are we going to sleep?''

'' Well, I'm going to sleep in this room. '' she pointed the first door on her left, '' and you, the one at the end of this corridor, but you can always take the couch if you want, or sleep outside, either way, it's not my business.''

She removed my hand and headed to her room, I followed her and stood at the door frame looking at her unpacking her stuff.

'' Anything else?'' she asked without facing me

'' You do realize that we're married , right?'', I stated. She nodded.

'' Yeah, so?''

'' So...do you really think that newlyweds usually sleep in separate rooms?''

'' I guess not.'' she took off her scarf and jacket, revealing her creamy skin. '' what's your point?''

'' We're not going to...sleep together?''

She came to an abrupt halt before turning slowly toward me with widened eyes.

'' Huh?! '' she narrowed her eyes, '' why would we do that?''

'' Like I said, we're married now.'' I walked toward her, she put her hands on her hips. '' don't you think it's natural for us to share a bed?''

'' What you're really trying to say is that it would be natural for us to have sex right?'' she chuckled

'' Well, I didn't want to be crude or pushy but...basically, yes.''

'' Aren't you too honest...'' she breathed deeply, '' I am not going to have sex with you, Ryoma-san.''

'' Oh you call me by my given name now, not "you" or " hey" anymore?'' I grinned, while getting a little more close to her, she sat on her comfy bed, running her hands on her blue sheets, her legs crossed.

'' Well, I thought it would be more practical...for appearances,'' I was only a few inches away from her and she looked at me, '' So...wanna get laid huh?''

'' Wouldn't that be the natural course?'' I leaned toward her, her face near mine and I could feel her soft breathe on my nose, her stare never leaving mine. I put my hands on each sides, encircling her body, not giving her chance to escape or avoid me. I laid her down on her bed, my nose touching slightly her own, breathing deeply and pressing my body against hers, she moaned.

'' Ryoma...'' she said in a husky voice

I looked at her and smirked. Wanting to tease her, my lips briefly touched her own, she opened her mouth a little.

'' You know, '' she said with a seductive tone, '' I can play the same game...''

She avoided my mouth to reach for my ear and started to nibble it. I groaned and almost lost it when she wrapped her thin legs around my waist, her hips rubbing against mine in such a pleasant way. I felt myself being more and more aroused by her tantalizing ministrations, and cursed when her hands started to roam on my back, then mess my hair in the more sensual way possible. She reversed our position, leaving her on top of me. She leaned back and looked at me with her eternal evil grin that only I knew. She pointed a perfect polished finger at me and traced my throat-line. My hands on her thighs were caressing her soft skin over her jumpsuit. She leaned toward my hear.

'' Tonight...'' she whispered, '' enjoy your right hand's company.''

I froze and blinked when the warmth of her body left mine. I sat back and my eyes widened when she winked at me, her pajamas and bathrobe in her hands, before closing the door. I stayed there, in that silent room, speechless and still turned on.

'' That woman...''


	8. Chapter 7: of wedding and awkwardness 3

Chapter 7

A delicious smell woke me up. I yawned, glancing at the digital clock on my night table with my sleepy eyes - 8 A.M- still pretty early for me. I was tempted to go back to Slumber-land but then I remembered the sweet scent that had stirred me out of my sleep. I stretched my back and got myself out of the king sized bed, heading to the adjoining bathroom. I watched my reflection and dear Lord, I looked awful with my tousled hair and those dark circles under my eyes. I had a really bad night mostly because I couldn't sleep in an unfamiliar place, something that seemed childish but, well, I couldn't really help it. True, the furniture- especially the bed - reminded me of my own room, and judging by the size of it, I assumed it used to be my " wife"'s parents room, which made me feel a little uneasy. Can you blame me? It was supposed to be our bridal room, and yet I had spent the night alone, in her parent's bed, damn it! We were a married couple and I spent our first night as newlyweds by myself, and dear God, it had been frustrating. Okay, I still hated this arranged marriage, I hated her guts. She was irritating, stubborn and had a witty mouth, but she wasn't bad on the eye, not at all actually. Hard to admit but Ryu- Sakuno-san ( damn, that was weird...) was indeed a beautiful woman, I had come clean with myself and accepted that fact a long time ago, the very first day we met. Therefore, even if I couldn't stand her, I wouldn't have minded spending the night with her, and it should have been the case, it was the right course anyway but she...she was cheating!

I face-palmed. What was I? Twelve?...no, I was right! We were married now, I had the right to claim her, she was rightfully mine, soul and body!

With that thought and new resolve in my head, I dressed up and walked toward the living room prepared to speak out what was in my mind. I spotted her in the kitchen, her back facing me while she was busy with making...pancakes? Without making any sound, I slowly and carefully came closer. She was wearing a white tank top under a apron and a skinny jean, her hair tied in a messy bun. The way she looked so serious made me smirked, I was tempted to scare her, but then I remembered that she was carrying a fry pan and abandoned the idea. I cleared my throat and she was slightly startled, turning her head toward me.

'' My God! You scared me!'' she shouted angrily, '' what is wrong with you!?''

Okay...I should have scared her for real...

'' What are you doing?'' I asked, ignoring her question. She rolled her eyes.

'' Good morning to you to...'' she continued what she was doing, '' as you can see...I'm making breakfast.''

'' You? Cook? Should I prepare myself to be poisoned?'' I taunted with a mischievous grin, '' we just got married you know?''

'' Very funny...'' she faked a laugh, '' I actually do know how to cook, mind you. But, I'm a bit disappointed about the fact that you thought I would poison your food...'' she took off her apron and patted my cheek, '' I would never sully my own hands, if I really wanted to kill you, I would lead you to commit suicide.'' she smiled widely.

I narrowed my eyes, my mouth slightly opened while she laughed.

'' Relax...I said "if" I wanted to kill you...'' she said with a sweet tone, '' It's not the case...yet.''

'' Yet?'' I rose a brow, '' would that change?''

'' If you play your cards right.'' she winked at me and carried the plate of pancakes to the dining table, which was already set. Orange juice, coffee, maple-syrup, toast, butter, jam, fruits, she had thought of everything and I was kind of impressed with how it looked edible, almost delicious.

'' Coffee, tea or hot chocolate?'' she demanded

I arched an eyebrow. '' Hot Chocolate? Did you think I was a kid?''

'' I have milk too.'' she chuckled, '' drinking chocolate doesn't make you less of an adult you know.''

'' I'll have tea.'' I replied ignoring her last sentence, '' I can't stand coffee.''

She shrugged. I looked at her, then the breakfast she had prepared and sighed inwardly. This woman was really complicated...I couldn't understand her, even less her thoughts and her contradicting actions. She didn't like me, that was a given, she never hesitated to express it and yet, she had sometimes showed her good sides, like now.

'' What's with the long face?'' she offered me a cup of tea, I reached out.'' Had a nightmare?''

'' Yeah, still living in it. And with it. '' I took a few sip of my hot drink. She laughed.

'' Well well, I can see that you're trying to be funnier each and every single day.'' she sliced an apple, '' But aren't you confessing that you've dreamed about me?''

My mouth twitched in annoyance and she stuck her tongue out.

'' I swear... I'll never know if you're a good witch or a bad one...'' I sighed helping myself to some pancakes.

'' And I'll never know when you're trying to compliment me or insult me.'' she retorted, '' but, I'm a witch either way so...I guess it's still an insult no matter how we look at it.''

'' Whatever...'' I said with a bored look,'' could you give me the syrup?''

'' The magic word?'' she arched an eyebrow and I groaned.

'' Never mind, I' ll do it myself.''

I reached the bottle of maple syrup and sat back. I didn't mind being rude, since she was being a real pain in the ass first thing in the morning.

'' I was tempted to do a Tabasco topping for your pancakes, '' I almost choked, '' but it would have been pretty obvious right?''

'' Why would you do that?!'' I asked while wiping my mouth

She winked at me. '' 'Cause I'm a witch.''

I was in my office, well, it used to be my father's but now things were different. I glanced at the clock, and sighed before pinching the bridge of my nose. This was tiring. He was tiring, seriously. I thought that he had understood our contract and how this marriage was going to work but I overestimated him, and I had a proof now.

After our breakfast, I stood up and excused myself, I had my scheduled all prepared and done for the day, this honeymoon was just for appearances, it was an act as well and an excuse for me to catch up my work. I had no pressure and I was away from my employees, especially secretary Nakamura, who's best hobby was to bring me more paperwork. I was far from all the horrible things that exhausted me on my daily life, in a private island, far from the city and reporters, it was a dream come true and he had to ruin it.

'' What do you mean by "I'm going to work so do whatever you want." ''? he asked and I rolled my eyes.

'' It's just like I said. I'm staying here, in my office, to work. Meanwhile, you can do whatever you want to do, explore the island, fishing, diving or use the ferry to go back to Tahiti.''

'' Do you listen to yourself ?'' he frowned.'' it's our honeymoon. I can overlook the fact that we didn't spend the night together, but at least, shouldn't we do some things, just the two of us ?''

'' Why?'' I arched an eyebrow

'' That's what newlyweds do damn it!'' he shouted

'' Your point?''

He had looked at me in disbelief and it had been my turn to frown.

'' This is a contract Ryoma-san, I'm married to you only because of the vow I made to my late grand-mother while she was on her death-bed.'' I stated, '' I made it clear, there won't be any kind of feelings, even affection between us. You're free to do whatever you want with whoever you want as long as you stay discreet, especially when we have many reporters around us.''

'' Just because we're doing things together it doesn't mean that we're going to-''

'' Doing things together would lead us to chat and share, which would lead us to bond, then care and eventually feel.'' I cut off, '' And I want to prevent that. Better safe than sorry.''

'' You're being ridiculous...''

'' Actually, I'm pretty serious, you're the only one joking around, spouting nonsense here.'' I sighed and shook my head, '' Why are you so keen on making this right anyway?''

He didn't answer and I had left him there with the dishes before slamming the door of my office. That man was...complicated.

I groaned. Why couldn't he just go with the flow? Wasn't this the best situation a man could wish for? Being married with no obligations, no strings attached and completely free..it was perfect, so why was he so persistent and diligent? I couldn't comprehend that and I didn't want to. No matter how much his actions were hard to understand, in the end, he was a man, and I had my very own opinion on men.

I stood up and walk toward the door. It has been hours since our little argument and I found the place too quiet. I looked into his room since the door was opened and there wasn't a soul in it, no Ryoma. I checked the bathroom and then the living, no one. I even looked for him outside, thinking that he'd be enjoying the outdoor swimming pool but no. I shrugged and walked toward the fridge to get a can of _pepsi._ As I was drinking I noticed a piece of paper on the kitchen island and took it, the handwriting was quite good and easy to read.

" _I borrowed your ferry and Raven. We'll have a drink or two...or more...even if I don't care, don't overwork yourself and eat your lunch."_

 _Ryoma_

I narrowed my eyes and put the paper inside the pocket of my jean, then, I noticed that there was something under the red napkin and lifted it up. My eyes widened as I looked at what was in front of me and I suddenly burst out laughing, seriously, what was he thinking?

When I calmed down, I took a spoon and started to dig in...well, he was right, it was past noon and I was indeed hungry, but...I couldn't help giggling.

'' It has been a while since the last time I ate that but...'' I chuckled, '' _Chā-han_ is quite easy to make. You still have a long way to go, _hubby_.''

'' Hum, I don't really want to be rude Master but...is it really okay for me to be here with you?''

I drank my shot of tequila in one gulp before getting another one. I couldn't really hold liquor but every time I went drinking, I stopped when I was still sober enough to get a girl and drive home, today was different though, I was a married man and bringing another chick where my wife was..well, it would have been pretty awkward.

'' I'm married now'' I breathed deeply, '' no way I could pick up a girl, and I needed a drink, so you have to keep me company 'cause I'm planning on getting myself totally drunk and I need someone to carry me home.''

'' Why would you to do that?''

'' Felt like it...every married men start to drink at a certain period of their life and marriage.'' I gulped another shoot

'' Yes but only when they reach their fifties or something like that...you really want to do this after you wedding day, on your honeymoon?'' I chuckled.

'' What honeymoon?'' I let out a groan, '' do you even know why I'm here in the first place?'' I didn't let him the chance to answer, '' she locked herself inside her office to work! She chose to work instead of spending time with me...her husband, on our honeymoon damn it! ''

'' Well, maybe only for today...'' I shook my head

'' She made it clear. No interactions between us. Nothing, the void...'' I cut off forming a zero with my fingers, '' we didn't even have sex.''

'' Okay...this is getting out of hand...maybe you should stop for now...'' he took away the bottle of tequila. I whined.

'' Don't be a killjoy Sven!''

'' My name is Raven, and you've drunk enough young master, it may be the time for you to go back to your wife.''

'' What time is it?'' He looked at his wrist-watch

'' Well, eight in the afternoon, '' he stood up and grabbed my arm, '' come on, your wife must be worried.''

I glared at him and broke free from his hold. Yeah right...as if that cold and hardhearted woman could actually give a damn about anything else but her work. Even if I was found dying in a ditch somewhere she wouldn't budge, maybe she'll even feel relieved...the thought was kinda hard to bear really, being married with someone that couldn't care less about you.

'' You really do like the young mistress right?''

I turned my head and narrowed my eyes.

'' What the hell are you saying? Like her? She's a real pain in my ass!'' I shouted out of anger

'' Okay, but, you do care for her, for what she may think of you.'' he corrected, '' that's a start.''

'' You do know this marriage is fake right? '' he nodded with a sad smile, '' then, don't spout nonsense about me loving or even caring for her. I'm just trying to make this all crap bearable since we're stuck together for twenty or thirty years.'' I gulped another shot

'' You do know that the time limit is death, right?''

'' Well, if I'm still married with her after thirty years, '' I grumbled, '' kill me.''

That made him laugh hard and he sat back. I thought about what he had said. Caring for her? Well, maybe a little...I mean, it was natural for a husband to worry about his wife right? I took this more seriously than her, I wanted to do this right, at least for the sake of that deceased person, I bet she didn't expect her final wish to turn like this. As far as I'm concerned, this wasn't that bad...I've never planned to marry, even after my accident and even less this way; but, well, I decided to deal with it, for the sake of my parents whom had gone through a really bad time because of me, and somehow, for my own sake. I didn't want to admit it but, the depressed me was pissing me off, and yet, I've never tried to get rid of him. Why? Because, it was the shadow of my past. The lingering feelings and bond that still connected me with my past and my old life, and I didn't want to let go. Even if an arranged marriage had been a real fucked up idea, it wasn't that bad, since I couldn't see myself getting out of the mess I was alone.

'' You know...she may seems bad and cold but...she has good sides too.'' the man near me said with a smile, '' you just need to give her a chance and get to know her better.''

I stayed quiet and looked at the glass in front of me.

'' Before, we were going to tell me something about her mom...'' I turned to him, '' what was it?''

His smile widened.

'' That isn't mine to tell you young master.''

'' Really now?''

'' Yes.''

'' You're no fun.'' I pouted like a child and he chuckled.

I was sitting comfortably on the outdoor sofa, enjoying the quiet night and the fresh breeze that brought the salty scent of the sea to my nose, with one of my favorite book in hands, when I heard the ferry's engine coming from the beach. I didn't budge and continued to flip the page of _Pride and Prejudices._ I heard a sudden scream then laughing and someone singing, that had me stood up and I put my book on the glass table, adjusting my turtle-neckline sweatshirt while I put on my sandals. I frowned when I finally recognized the two persons coming to me.

I looked at how Raven was supporting my husband while said name was staggering out of drunkenness, spouting nonsense about getting another shot of tequila and never mix scotch with it. I sighed when they arrived on the patio.

'' Had a few cocktail didn't we?''

My "husband" lifted up his head and grinned like an idiot.

'' Me too!'' I rolled my eyes.

'' Just how much did you have to drink?'' I asked while getting closer

'' I told you...a drink, or two...or more...'' he giggled then patted Raven's back, '' I wanted to swim with dolphins after that but Sven said that at this time I would only find sharks.''

'' Who's Sven?'' I asked

'' It's Raven young master...and you really overdid it.''

'' Why didn't you stop him?! He can't hold his liquor! That guy is always acting like a brat, I swear!''

My "husband" looked at me, a mysterious glint in his eyes, and before I realized what had happened, he was caring me bridal-style in his arms.

'' What the hell do you think you're doing?!'' I shouted wrapping my arms around his neck for support, '' Put me down.''

He didn't answer and turned to Raven.

'' You can go now Sven...thank for the ride, dolphins will be for tomorrow.'' at that he headed to the entrance not minding my discontent and complaining.

'' What are you doing?! Are you actually sober ?! Where are you taking me?! Hey answer! Put me down damn it!'' I cursed but he didn't answer back and kept on carrying me in his arms. I heard him push a door with his foot and realized that we were in my parent's old room, well his room. He put me on his bed and a familiar scent came to my nostrils, then he grabbed my hands and pinned them down on each side of my head. I winced in pain and when I opened my eyes again, he was staring at me with his golden one.

'' What are you doing?'' I muttered slightly annoyed and troubled by his intense stare

'' Where you worried?'' his voice was husky and low, and his breath smell had a hint of alcohol.

'' About what?''

'' Me. Were you worried about me?'' he repeated with the same voice.

'' Why would I?''

He frowned and leaned into the croak of my neck, his hot breath made me shiver and before I could stop it I let out a moan.

'' What are you doing...?'' I breathed hard and I could feel my cheeks burn out of embarrassment. What was he doing to me? Why the hell did I feel this way? I froze when his lips came in contact with my skin. I tried to break free but his grip was tougher than I thought. He continued to kiss my neck, then my throat, and even if it killed me I had to admit that it felt amazingly good. His lips were soft like feather and yet hot like a furnace, every spot he kissed were burning me in the most incredible way. I've never felt like that before, true I've never let a man touch me, not like that.

He stopped his tantalizing ministrations and locked his eyes with mine. I blinked, my mind still a little fuzzy.

'' Sakuno...'' he whispered and before I could respond his lips crushed mine in a forceful kiss. I gasped...wrong move...That give him the chance to enter his tongue inside my mouth and I moaned.

Okay, I couldn't stand that guy. Okay, he was hard to deal with and yes he was a real pain in my butt but God... He was definitely a good kisser!

This position we were in reminded me of that night he tried to make a move on me. To be honest, I was troubled by his initiative but I kept a poker face and teased him, before getting all worked up and flustered inside the bathroom. My heart was racing, and the feel of his body above mine was alluring and arousing even. I had never become intimate with a man. I was a virgin with no experience whatsoever but still, I was a woman, and like how any other women would react in this kind of situation, I was turned on. I mean...come on! A hot man who used to be a tennis player and was considered the sexiest man alive two years in a row was on me, drunk, kissing me like there was no tomorrow, and by the look in his eyes, as turned on as I was...Who would resist?! And on top of all, he was my husband. Yeah, the circumstances made it logical for me to just give in and have sex with him right now and here, but again...I was a proud woman with a gigantic ego.

I broke the kiss and put a finger on his tantalizing lips, smirking at him when he groaned in discomfort.

''Bad husband... '' I whispered, '' why don't you sleep instead?''

He pouted and shook his head...god, why did he have to be so adorable today of all days?

'' I'm not going to have sex with you Ryoma.''

'' Why not?'' I smiled at his response and reversed our position.

'' First you're drunk. And secondly I'm not in the mood'' I lied, '' And, I'd rather not have my first time like this.''

'' First time?'' his eyes widened, '' you're a virgin?''

'' Surprised? You thought I wasn't huh?'' He nodded and then giggled, roaming his hands on my back then my butt. I twitched.

'' Good...I'll be the first one to claim you then...'' he yawned, '' be ready for me...and me alone...''

He closed his eyes and his hands fell flat on the mattress. I blinked and then chuckled, what the hell was wrong with this guy? I looked at his peaceful sleeping face and couldn't help myself smiling at the sight. I played with a strand of his black-greenish hair and brushed his cheek with my fingers. His soft and royal-milked skin was silk under my touch. I slightly lifted up his head and put a kiss on his temple, sniffing his scent.

'' You're not that bad...Ryoma.'' I mumbled sweetly


End file.
